


pbbfttffttt (i couldnt think of a title)

by intrnetirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrnetirl/pseuds/intrnetirl
Summary: mango is mean





	pbbfttffttt (i couldnt think of a title)

**Author's Note:**

> yup

The game Mango had in mind sounded much easier in theory, when the two of them had talked about it the night prior. That night, Coco had his head rested on Mango’s stomach as she gently carded her hand through his hair while she explained the whole idea to him, but he’d been in such a dreamlike state from the events that took place that night that he could hardly register anything Mango was trying to explain to him. All he knew at the moment was that what they had planned would be a unique experience for both of them, and it’d be relatively easy on his end as long as he listened well, if anything got to be too much, he shouldn’t hesitate to let her know, and blah blah blah. He really didn’t care much for anything else she wanted to say as long as he was able to stay in the sweet blissful feeling of her gentle fingers carding through his hair and stroking his back.

In the morning, he hadn’t thought much of it either, when the two met right before his shift and Mango took out a familiarly shaped sex toy. Sure, he knew how to wear a plug, he’d worn one a few times before in order to make some… experiences… run more smoothly than others. So he took no issue with the fact that Mango had wanted him to wear a plug, but it was the smirk on her face that made him worry, just a little.

He’d quickly run inside the bathroom and slipped the toy inside with no problem, finding comfort in the way it sat just barely touching his prostate, a faint reminder of the toy that was nestled securely inside him and what may come after if he was good and followed the instructions Mango gave him. All he had to do was proceed business as usual, running the family inn and taking care of the things that needed to be taken care of until his shift was over and Mango’s lifeguard duties were done for the day, then the two could escape to either one of their rooms and have eachother for the rest of the day. The thought of it all made Coco squirm excitedly, but for now, he just had to be good. This was going to be easy!

Well, that’s what he thought, until about ten minutes into his shift, when he felt a faint vibration begin inside his body.

It was subtle at first, but it was enough to make his breath get caught in his throat for a moment. Luckily, it wasn’t enough to alert any nearby customers, but it still sent a chill of anxiety through his body as he whipped his head around, trying to find Mango. Maybe this was a mistake and the toy was acting on it’s own? It couldn’t possibly be…

Coco finally locked eyes with Mango from outside the window, when she’d happened to look up at him with a small smile on her face, and even worse, holding up a small remote in her hand. Of course.

Coco bit his lip and took a breath, he would be fine! If this was all Mango was planning to do, he’d be able to handle it like a breeze!

...Hopefully.


End file.
